


【佐鼬】得偿所愿

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【佐鼬】得偿所愿

他最喜欢的那一尾丹顶三色死了。

浮于塘面，白肚朝天，映着惶惶日光，了无生气。

伸手去捞，没了摆尾而挣的气力，那冰冷湿滑粘腻便长久地停留在掌心，说不清是悲伤多一点还是恶心多一点。

他捧着它去寻自己的兄长。

他那异常美丽而成熟的兄长。

 

——真是可惜。

惋叹的词句，却没什么惋叹的情感。

伸出手，指甲上的暗紫从银白色的鱼腹上游过，落在了佐助湿润的眼角。

——很难过？

七八岁的少年抽抽噎噎，脸皱成一团。

——去埋了吧。

不要。

掌心合起，把那带着水腥气的尸体藏在了其中。

——拿你没办法。

无奈而宠溺地叹息后，有人捏着他的腕骨强迫他放了手。那小小的、冰冷的锦鲤便摔落到了另一人的掌心。

哥哥，疼......

还不等他委屈，那高瘦的身形便已离去，他只得踉踉跄跄地跟上。

黑底红云的袍子不透光，高悬于顶的青天白日全都被阻隔在外，他攥着鼬的衣角，坠行在密布的云霾里，惶然不安。

停于池边，把那矮矮小小的身影拽到身旁，鼬蹲下来与其平视。

——想好了？

少年望着对方，只觉得眼花，好像那肤比鱼的肚腹还白，唇比丹顶还艳，鸦羽般的长睫半垂，眼中映不出自己的面貌，从有记忆开始，哥哥似乎一直都是这副模样，不曾改变、不曾衰老。

他愣愣地点了点头。

 

——真是拿你没办法。

他看到了哥哥俯下身，鬓发垂落。

从泥里腾起了云，从枝上降下了雨，阳光烤的脚底发痒，风却在剜着肉。

有人吻了那一尾三色丹顶，再双手一松，小小的生灵便摆着鳍向重天上的熔浆潜去，再把整个世界撞得沸反盈天。

他拂开一切，靠近对方。

我也想吻他。

 

得偿所愿。

 

顺着汗涔涔、湿淋淋的后背吻着，他恨不得咬碎那微突的脊骨，尝尝里面的髓血是否也是这般又甜又勾人，终究还是舍不得，只得愤然叼起一块白到透明的皮肉含在口中慢慢磨。

身下的人动了动，不耐地将他往身体里带，栖在后颈的长发滑落，露出一个斑斑驳驳的颈侧。

哥哥。

他按着对方的腰，手掌贴在哪里，哪里便浮上一层薄汗，甫一离开那些许热意又速速在空气中蒸发殆尽。怎么总是这样，哪儿都捂不暖，和湿热软烂的内里完全不一样，他有些恼，便一下子顶到了最深，然后将整个身子都贴上了对方冰冷的后背。

他低头含着对方通红的耳垂，又把对方的脸掰过来接吻，把那一声黏黏腻腻含含糊糊的哥哥从舌尖拨到齿列，又拆成零零落落的气音分食入脏腑。

你好像我小时候养得那条鱼啊，是条三色鲤吧，他点了点对方的唇瓣，红的，又将粘在颊侧的鬓发别到耳后，黑的，最后伸手下去捏那个会让哥哥小声呜咽的地方，白的。

我记得最后还是哥哥救活了那条奄奄一息的小鱼呢，哥哥现在也救救我好不好，你后面咬得这么紧，我也快被你夹死了。

当然只换来狠狠地一瞪。

你记错了，鼬一遍喘，一边断断续续地反驳，那条鱼死了，你把它埋在了池塘边，难道忘了吗？

是么？身后的人随口答着，而后猛地一挺身，熟稔地碾过那个让人腰麻腿软的地方，哥哥不专心哟，作为惩罚等会儿再来一次吧。

 

佐助醒来的时候，身边人还睡着，略带歉意地吻了吻对方的鼻尖，昨晚确实是自己折腾得太过了。

梳洗好走下楼，父母已经坐在了餐桌边。

“怎么这么晚才起。”富岳皱了皱眉，似是有些不悦。“鼬呢。”

佐助神色一僵，随即恢复如常：“昨晚我向他讨教一些体术方面的技巧，练得太晚了，再让哥哥休息一会吧。”

本以为是天衣无缝的措辞，却引得连美琴都诧异地望了过来。

“你向他讨教？编也不知道编个像样点的借口！他能教你什么！”重重地放下碗筷，父亲一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“他怎么不能？”佐助挑起眉，一股无名火也窜了上来。“哥哥他是.......”

哥哥他是......

是什么？

是7岁从忍校毕业、8岁开启写轮眼、10岁升为中忍、11岁加入暗部、13岁升为暗部队长的天才？

不，不对。

美琴看着小儿子拧着眉神思游离的模样，便凑上来揉了揉反翘的后发，柔声道：“你是要做族长的人，总是粘着兄长可不像话，况且他最近当上了上忍，任务也很繁重，你也要多体谅。”

哦对，上忍，他是上忍，只是上忍。

是了，鼬小时候虽然很聪慧早熟，随着年龄的增长却逐渐泯然众人，父母乃至宇智波一族的期望最后落到了自己这个做弟弟的身上，自己也不再是那个跟在兄长身后满眼欣羡的小孩了，早就开了万花筒，把那只有三勾玉的哥哥遥遥甩在了身后。

“一会儿到我书房来。”

佐助有些犹豫地点了点头。

 

“明天的集会一定要来参加。”

“我明天有任务。”

“什么任务？”

“不能说，是极秘任务。”

“佐助，你是连接族人和木叶的纽带，希望你清楚这一点，还有，明天的集会一定要来参加。”

“哥哥呢，让他去不行吗？”

“下一任族长是你，不是他！你今天怎么回事！”

......

从父亲的房间中出来，佐助心中烦躁无比，什么纽带，说得好听，自己不过是宇智波一族安插在木叶的眼线罢了，可偏偏三代目又找上自己......

在家族和村子中找不到平衡点，只得每日悬停于钢索之上，寸步不得行。

如果是哥哥，他会怎么办？他一定会做得很好吧，既能让族人放弃政变，又能让木叶消除猜忌。

这么想着，便忍不住加快了脚步，仿佛见到了兄长，一切难题便能迎刃而解，或者说，无足轻重。

然而凌乱的床铺早就被收拾妥当，被兄弟俩折腾得一塌糊涂的床单也洗净了晒在阳台，窗帘大开，初夏的暖阳刺得人睁不开眼。

“鼬呢？”他小跑下了楼，却只见到母亲把最后一副碗筷收进了水池。

“他被止水叫走了，似乎有什么紧急任务。”

原来只是普通忍者也这么......忙.......吗......

“怎么站着发愣？”美琴擦净手，轻轻拍了拍小儿子的后背：“今天不是要去警务部队和父亲商讨巡逻路线的安排么，快出发吧。”

哦.......好......

 

又和父亲因为意见不合而争执了起来，难道宇智波一族和木叶真的已经到了势同水火无法缓和的地步了吗？

父亲逼着自己说出村子的结界术式，顾问团那边又持续施压，让自己做出最终的表态。

左右支绌，进退维谷。

还有鼬，已经是第十二天了，还没有回来。

好想他，想到发疯。

他是和止水一起出任务的是吧，那个止水分明是喜欢哥哥，不然怎么会突然辞去暗部的职务？

该死！该死！该死！

他为什么做上忍？为什么要执行任务？反正也没什么过人之处，木叶也不缺他这一个，就待在家里永永远远只看我一个不好吗？

村子和家族是镣铐，锁着他的手脚，那个名字则是一把锥子，划开皮肉，凿穿骨脏，七零八碎千疮百孔成了巢，嫉妒是往血里调着的蜜，把卵养成蚊蚁。

我好痛苦啊，哥哥。

我需要你啊，哥哥。

 

他被拯救了，在第十三天的晚上。

红着一双眼睛把鼬拽回了房间，直接按在门上做。

没有开灯，来不及开灯。

没有说话，来不及说话。

亲吻、抚摸、阔张，通通都没有，通通都来不及。

直到在最深处释放了一次，才有了些许实感。

他椅坐在床上，把哥哥抱在怀里，扶着对方的腰一点点地吞入自己。

这样柔软温热的内里，啊，是我的哥哥。

他就这样嵌在对方的身体里一动不动，而后去亲吻满是齿痕的唇。

身体贴着身体，在说话。

说冥顽不灵的父亲，说捕风捉影的木叶，说鲂鱼赪尾的自己。

说剑拔弩张的局势，说不遑暇食的生活，说心怀鬼胎的止水。

说我该怎么办。

又说我好想你。

擦去少年眼角旁的泪水，有多久没见过自己这个傲气的弟弟哭过了呢，很久了吧。把那刺拉拉的脑袋抱在怀里，一下一下顺着后背。

俯身下去，吻着少年的发顶。

——一切都会变好的。

——如果你是这么希望的话。

不过在此之前，能不能先动一下呢？

 

屋外在吵闹，似乎有人在喊哥哥的名字，少年长手长脚一伸却抱了个空，朦胧着眼抬头去看，对方已经悄无声息出了门，这才急急慌慌地起身。

“鼬在吗？有话问你，快出来！”

“什么事，来了这么多人？”

“昨天你为什么没有向族内汇报任务内容，这是规定，就算只是C级任务也必须当面陈述。就算你是族长的儿子，也没有任何特权。”

“抱歉，实在是太累了，本打算今日再去，往后会注意的，差不多请你们回去吧。”

“是啊，不过那之前我还想再问一点事情。”

“宇智波止水是和你一起执行此次任务的吧，昨晚也没有来进行汇报，却在南贺川投河自杀了。”

“......”

“昨晚我们回到村子里后就分开了。”

“是么，我们警务部队决定全力去调查这件事。虽然遗书上的笔迹确实是本人的没错，但至少会使用写轮眼，就能轻易模仿。”

“他是宇智波一族的优秀人才，半月前的集会上还极力支持振兴家族的计划，那样的男人，会留下遗书而去自杀，实在难以想象。”

......

“你们是什么意思？怀疑鼬？”门被狠狠地撞开，佐助盯着三名族人，眼神不善。

“是啊，就问还有谁不知道族长家的大儿子是条一心向木叶的狗？”

话音未落，拳头已经狠狠地砸在眉骨，三人同时被揍倒在地，佐助睨着血色的眼，尽是狠厉。

“再说一遍？”

“佐助，你在做什么？”父亲的呵斥声止住了这场单方面的殴打，听完了族人的陈述和逮捕大儿子的请示后，富岳的脸色也沉了下来。

止水是政变的关键人物，虽然他并不认为鼬有能力能杀死对方，但止水的死，似乎多多少少与其有些牵连，而且比起气急败坏的小儿子，鼬的反应太过镇定，仿佛早就预料到了一般。

但，他仍是站到了佐助与鼬的身前。

“止水的事情尚未查清，等找到其他线索再下定断吧，在此之前，鼬就禁足在家中，由我来负责监视。”

“拜托了。”

“......”

“明白了。”

 

父亲回了屋子，前来挑衅的族人也已离去，佐助回身，看到鼬站在门前，半垂着眼，不知在想些什么。

他以为鼬是在伤心，因为被他人辱骂，因为被禁足，或者是因为止水的死。于是他走上前，轻轻抱住了对方。

“我相信你，哥哥。”

......

“嗯。”

一贯下撇的嘴角抿了抿，还是忍不住往上勾了起来。

 

往后一切似乎真的在变好。

没了最强幻术别天神，政变计划不得不推迟，木叶那边卡卡西担任了暗部队长，与三代一起打压了团藏和根组织。

木宇的关系总算有所缓和，虽然只是表面上的，但至少不是一触即发的境地了。

止水的事情尚未水落石出，鼬仍然禁足于家中，佐助也每天早早地就往家里跑，一想到有人在等着自己，一颗心便如泡在温热的蜜水中，饱胀而餍足。

他有些忘乎所以，便在父母亲尚未归来的时候拉着哥哥肆意做爱，就仿佛是为了补足记忆中格外模糊的、与兄长相处的少年时光一般，他把所有能想到的地方都试了个遍，来确证他们是一同长大的、从未分离的兄弟。

当然，事后他得赔罪。

用鲷鱼烧、樱花布丁、草莓大福或者是三色丸子。

昨天又把鼬折腾到后半夜，今儿特意绕了路买了栗柿，又软又韧的柿饼里塞满了栗子泥，哥哥一定很喜欢吃。

下午回到家中，没人相迎，原来哥哥正伏在桌上浅眠，长发未束，洒了满背。伸出手去捻了一缕绕在指节，很快便落了下去，仿佛无半分亲近的意思，不免让人惋然。

哥哥的头发......有这么长吗？

他没来由的想，自己的印象中似乎只是刚过肩膀，总用一根红绳松松的扎起，留个尾根在自己眼前晃着，晃得人心痒难耐。

双手把垂落的长发尽数拢起，比划了一下竟已到了腰际。

这样的动作似乎吵醒了对方，迷迷糊糊地醒来，向来透不进光的眼中拢着层茫茫然的雾，半边脸侧还有红痕，煞是可爱。

忍不住凑上前去亲了亲那冰冰凉凉的脸颊，随口问道：“哥哥的头发多久没理了，竟长的这么长。”

鼬有些诧异，道：“不是你说喜欢更长一些，拦着我怎么都不让去剪。”

哦对，我喜欢，我是挺喜欢的。

原来自己还做过这般无理取闹的事，略带歉意地笑了笑，把手边温热的小食向前推去。

“是甘栗甘新出的甜品，鸣人他们都说很好吃。”

拈了一小块放进口中，甜味浓郁，口感软烂，确实好吃的很。

狭长而好看的眉眼弯起，那是他也不曾有幸占得的神色，不免有些吃味。

把那盒甜食推到一旁，把目光跟着游移的兄长压在了身下，伸出舌尝了尝对方嘴角的糖霜，好像也没有比平时更甜。

他把整个身子的重量都压在了鼬的身上，一边舔吻着对方的颈侧，一边宣誓主权：“哥哥只能喜欢我，其他的都不行。”

 

因为佐助肆意盖章的原因，鼬只得换了件高领的便服，又仔细掩了掩，还是能看到一星半点的印记，始作俑者倒是在一旁委屈得很。

哥哥，他抱着鼬，把那竖起的领子又扒了下来，再去吻那块红痕，父母交谈的声音从楼下传来，似乎仍在说着木叶试图以联姻来重新交好的事。

一双手捂住了他的耳朵，告诉他，不想听就不听。

他把头埋在鼬的怀里，枕着那不甚明晰的心跳，喃喃自语。

鼬，刚才你怎么不说话，你怎么不帮我......

他第一次与父亲这般争吵，驳斥的话语却因为不可言明的理由而显得苍白无力。

他只能说自己不想、不愿、不喜欢。

而他的想、愿、喜欢却不可说，只坐在一旁，安静地垂着眼，仿若事不关己，但那身上，分分明明满满盈盈全是自己的味道和痕迹。

他愤怒，他难过，他不安，甚于从父亲口中听到那个可笑的安排。

有人稍稍拉开自己，温柔地亲吻，是哥哥难得的主动，他却无心欢喜。

鼬叹了口气。

方才母亲一直看着我，怕是隐约有所察觉，我不能有任何出格的表现。宇智波一族最是刻板与顽固，断然不会让外人的血脉沾染，父亲刻意说与你听，不过是在试探我们罢了。

你最近太......还是敛一敛吧。

环在腰侧的手瞬间收紧，怀中的少年抬起头来，梗着脖子,无比的理所应当。

我有什么错！我不过是爱你！

片刻之后，却又艾艾匿在了兄长的颈侧，声音闷哑又低落。

如果我们不是兄弟，如果我们不再是同性，是不是就能光明正大地在一起了？

 

睁眼的时候哥哥又不在身边，仿佛是为了发泄一般昨晚两人做到精疲力竭，每一次都完完全全地射在了鼬的身体里，最后实在是太累，直接就着那样的姿势就睡了，想着早上再帮哥哥清理.......

下楼时正懊恼着自己的放纵与不称责，却意外地看到了坐在母亲身旁的人，长发长睫、肤白唇红，眼下两条浅浅的泪沟，与鼬有九分相似，不，或者说就是鼬，只不过这身形......刚想着是不是该叫姐姐，对方却先看了过来，抿着唇，眼中尽是柔软而甜蜜的笑意。

他瞬间明白了，而后飞奔下了楼，就在母亲的眼前，轻吻了一下对方的面颊。

“哎呀......你们可真是......”

听到母亲的话语，他也忍不住红了脸，慌慌张张地转过身去为鼬倒了杯甜牛奶。

女子更为纤细的手接过，置于樱色的唇边啜饮一口，瞬间拧紧了眉，尽数吐了出来。

“哥、不是，鼬，怎么了？”

美琴忙蹲下来为其顺气，责怪地看了一眼儿子：“怎么这么糊涂，连鼬最讨厌吃甜食都忘了？”

“最讨厌？他不是......”

他不是最爱吃甜的吗？只喝甜牛奶，还得额外再加三勺糖，每天下午雷打不动一串三色丸子，偶尔给他带一盒甘栗甘的新品，能开心一整天，自己常常以此逗他，非得让他主动吻一下自己才肯乖乖交出。

现在......

佐助看着对方厌恶地推开那杯甜牛奶，有些茫然无措。

她是谁？

我的哥哥呢？

我的鼬呢？


End file.
